<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He squirms at his sister's touch by RedRoseCarnage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670760">He squirms at his sister's touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage'>RedRoseCarnage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Audrey and Elliot's lives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Molestation, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:23:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Audrey and Elliot's lives [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He squirms at his sister's touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another cold and quiet night follows. The house sleeps tightly and not a sound can be heard besides the child’s footsteps, only bearing one loose sock, heading towards his sister’s bed. He shakes her up. Small sobs can be heard, if listened closely to. Still groggy, she stares at the diminutive figure in front of her, trying to make sense of who that may be. <br/>‘What happened, baby brother?’, a calm, motherly voice comes out and she embraces him like a baby, resting her head on his soft, purple hair. It has an intricate smell, a powerful combination of sweetness, melancholy and nostalgia. It also has hints of familiarity since they both smell similarly. Head buried on her chest, in between sobs, the child mutters : <br/>‘I had a nightmare. About Dad again.’ His sister sighs; it became harder and harder to keep it from him over the years. She knew he noticed their endless discussions that eventually turned into fights, her screams and often bruised face as a result of it. Hell, even he knew it. As he grew older, he also came to experience these in first hand. She’d try to protect him and was successful most times, but there were days Dad seemed particularly scarier and, tired of getting beaten, she’d let her brother alone. She did regret it, now that she knew it was taking its toll on him. ‘You can sleep here tonight, okay?’, she said while stroking his hair, comforting him. The seven year old snuggled up besides her, almost in a spooning position, legs intertwined with hers, tiny hands over her neck : it would be a tough night. He quickly fell asleep, though. </p><p>Not much later, the boy wakes up again, or rather, is awakened by something. He hears his sister softly moaning under her breath besides him while exploring his puerile body. <br/>He’s frozen. He learned about this in school : how it’s bad to touch someone ‘down there’ and that he should never do it and, if someone did it to him, he should tell a trustworthy adult. He doesn’t know any. And his sister told him to keep that a secret, one only the two of them shared. ‘Did you know that a secret kept between siblings is much more precious and special than most secrets? That’s why we can never tell anyone about it! Remember, we only have each other’, is what she used to say. The child is swept away from his thoughts as she starts stroking him up and down while touching herself, wetting her newly bought pajamas. His breath gets shorter and sounds akin to whimpers can be heard as his whole body squirms to his sister’s touch. His legs tremble even a while after and his head feels misty. It feels so good. She cums right after it and her brother gets a glimpse of her small, underdeveloped breasts. ‘Thank you, you’re such a good boy’, she says giving his forehead a kiss. They lay in silence for what seemed like days until she breaks the ice. </p><p>‘You don’t hate me, do you?’, she feigns remorse. Over the years, in that household, the seventeen year old had mastered feigning a considerable range of emotions to survive. <br/>‘Of course not! You’re my sister. You make me breakfast, you walk me to school, you protect me from Dad...I can’t hate you, silly!’, he gives her an open smile despite the mess inside his head. They hug and she sniffs his hair once again, trying to hold that innocence and sweetness in for as long as she can, available only to her. He’s still confused but relieved that seemed to be over. But it did feel good. They sleep, embraced, peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>